Staples, Stitches, and Cuts
by Synklo
Summary: Ben and Rook have been assigned to go look into some trouble on Anur Transyl, something has the citizens up in arms. But is what they're freaking out about really so terrible? A story about an alien hybrid that probably wasn't such a good idea...Some adult themes, so be warned. Now officially Ben/Male OC, for anyone curious enough.
1. Chapter 1

One lone spaceship drifts in and out of cobwebs, doing it's best to make it to a certain purple planet that is a little worse for wear. Anur Transyl, home to of a menagerie of "monster races", but mostly Transylians, the native species. But of course as it is treated as the main planet of the Anur System, others flocked to it. And something has gotten their feathers ruffled, (figuratively, no one there has feathers, probably.) Which is why a certain hero and his partner have been tasked to head there and see what's up, since the residents are a little more used to them. And they're both already friendly with the only plumber on it, so that's a bonus. But if you were a human and forced to go someplace where the people couldn't stand the sight of you, you'd be pretty angry too. Just like a certain Ben Tennyson.

"I don't wanna go back." Ben grumbles for the uptenth time, and Rook finally gives in, sighing.

"We do not have any other choice. We are the only ones qualified for this mission."

"That doesn't mean we have to! There's other plumbers!"

"But almost none of them have even been on Ansur Transyl. I feel we will need your experience with outsiders for this mission." Ben turns to Rook as his face screws up. "Yes, I do know more about this mission then you do."

"Then why haven't you told me anything about it?" Ben asks, more confused then mad, and Rook shakes his head, sighing again.  
"Because it is a sensitive case. You will see when we get there." Rook says no more about the topic, and Ben gives up after a few minutes of pestering.

* * *

When Rook meets up with Scout, and they leave Ben alone so they can talk in private, he draws the line.

"Fine, I'll just go find out for myself!" With some more grumbles and mumbles about not needing a partner he's off, down the decaying streets of the town. It's only a few blocks when he hears them, citizens, chanting and shrieking about something, from a little ways down the road. Ben can feel himself getting pumped for some hero action as he races down the street and skids to a stop in back of the blood thirsty crowd. It was all sorts of creatures in front of a more dilapidated than usual house, one with all the window and doors boarded up. Ben scans around, attempting to listen to the waves of sound.

"This is it!"  
"It's in here!"

"Then get rid of it!"

Ben shakes his head and tries to look more at the house. Something's in there? And they want to kill it? Everything's starting to come together and set off some red flags, when Ben sees real red in the fire they just threw onto the house. It lights up like a candle, barely giving Ben enough time to gasp and start shoving through the crowd, which causes even more of a ruckus. It's a flurry of Tennyson and Human by the time Ben gets to the house, and can turn to really survey this crowd. And what he sees could be better, but not the worst thing he's ever seen. The most noticeable is the bulky Transylian woman being held back by others, tears streaming freely down her face, (Ben takes note that they _can_ cry.)

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" A Loboan steps forward, snarling slightly.

"Get out of here, Human! This doesn't concern you!" The woman takes this moment to fight her way towards Ben, crying out.

"Please, Please! My son is in there!" If there was a phrase to kickstart hero hyper mode, that would be it. In a moment that takes just a little too long, Ben's transformed to XLR8, just in time to hear someone from the house start screaming.

"Not the time, omnitrix!" Ben stresses, ripping at the boarded door before just crashing through it, heading up the stairs where the noise is coming from. He comes to a stop in front of the only intact, even before the fire, bedroom, and sees someone who looks strikingly human crouching in the corner, fire nearly engulfing them. Ben must have made some sort of noise because the person looks up and he wishes he could say he didn't scream. The...creature looked Transylian, at least a little, but not quite. They had pink, living skin, along with bluer skin stapled onto multiple spots on their arms, and one on their face. They seemed to be falling apart, rot spreading along their dead parts. And, oh god, they're just clean missing their right eye, a few stitches underneath the gaping hole. Ben almost pukes at that, but regins it in, because despite all this, they still _look human._ They let out a cough of smoke and reach a hand towards Ben

"H...help…" And they're out cold, thudding straight into the flames. But Ben's quick to go forward and pick them up, rushing out of the house and at the front of the crowd. Behind him the house starts to fall apart, the door caving in on itself. Ben looks for the mother, and sees her on the ground, some of her staples ripped out.

"What is going on!?" Ben cries out again, frustrated that he still doesn't quite understand, but maybe he just doesn't want to. The crowd hisses, and throbs, getting ready to come at Ben. The mother's eyes crack back open, forcing Ben to pay all his attention to her.

She mouths something, something Ben strains his eyes to see. 'Run', and Ben's creep factor goes up to at least a ten out of ten. He's out of there quickly, and down the streets and alleys until he's a good few miles away. He ducks into an alley right as the watch times out, and he's holding some zombie in his arms and oh god that is so gross he's so _cold_. He accidentally drops the poor thing before he can stop himself, and it groans and rolls over, it's eyes, or one eye and one socket, flutter open. Ben fidgets and tries to figure out why he listened to that women, and why Rook wouldn't just tell him what was going on he'll get him later for this, when the thing, the guy, sits up, regarding Ben with shock and awe.

"Uh, dude? You okay?" He jumps and stutters, one eye flicking around.

"Y-y-you're human...Are-ren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Ben Tennyson, Hero, maybe you've heard of me?" He shakes his head, again staring at Ben, who smiles at him (that just makes him more jumpy).

"No-o-o...But! I...uhm….you're human!" Amazement is laced in his words, nearly radiating excitement. Ben steps back a bit, still trying to gauge the situation. The smaller boy backtracks, shaking his head.

"Oh, I do-don't mean to scare you! I'm….my d-aa-d was hu-u-man too! But I've never….seen one before…" The hybrid blushes a bit, only visible on his living skin, and covers his mouth with his hands, laughing awkwardly.

"Ooooh! You're a hybrid. That makes way more sense. Okay." Ben moves to kneel in front of the anxious teen, and smiles to try and disarm him. "What's your name?"

Said hybrid stumbles over his words some more, mouth open, staring at Ben again. The blush still not lessening. "I….uh….R-rags! I m-m-mean, Raglan, but my mum calls me R-rr-rags." Ben laughs at him a bit, and the poor kid just gets even more embarrassed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. But seriously, have you never seen a human before? What about your dad?" Ben rearranges to sit criss cross, and Rags follows suit, starring curiously at Ben.

"Oh, I ne-ev-er met him. He, uhm, left before I was born…" Rags messes with the bolts sticking out of his neck, a nervous tick of his. Luckily they don't really move. But this does bring Ben's notice to them, and the long scar around his neck. There's still some stitches in it.

"Uh...what're those for?" The hero does his best to not be offensive, pointing at the protrusions. Raglan jumps again, his hands skittering back to his lap.

"Th-these...I uh...need them to liv-iv-ive. They're to get me re-echarged...Keep my he-he-heart pumping.." Ben tilts his head a little, so Rags continues. "My….body….sta-ar-arted failing a few ye-years ago...Since I'm half Transylian...but wh-when I was a kid, I looked co-completely human. I even had...both my eyes…" Raglan tentatively reaches a hand to his socket, but Ben pulls it back, not wanting to torture him.

"Dude, really, it's okay. Don't worry about stuff like that." Rags blinks for a few seconds, before offering Ben a lopsided smile.

"R-right….I must look hi-hideous to you… I me-mean, even to my own people, I'm...disgusting." He sighs, bringing his hands back to himself. "I kind of hoped hu-human would look more lik-ke me…" He trails off, hands finding their way around his arms. Ben's eyes trace over the staples, cuts, and bruises in his skin, more than any human doctor could really heal. But…

"You don't look that bad, man. I mean, I look worse in the morning." Rags looks shocked at Ben, who just grins at him until he laughs, shoving Ben.

"Yo-you do not! But…" Suddenly the brick wall next to them is very interesting, "Thank you."

"No problem. No come on, we have to find Rook." Ben stands, offering a hand to his new friend. It's taken without question, but there is a bit of confusion.

"Rook? Who-o-o is that?"

"My partner. I came here to sort something out, and I think you're it." Rags blushes more, and bits his lip.

"M-me? Are you su-ure?" He fidgets with his shirt, which, ironically, is little more than rags.

"Positive. But hey, it's not your fault. The people here just...don't like what they don't understand. You also look...mostly human." Ben shrugs, moving to peak out of the alley. He misses the way Rags eyes start to sparkle with glee.

"Really!? I do?" Ben snaps back around to shush, but gets a little stupefied by Raglan's sheer joy. He shakes his head quickly, any thoughts falling right out his ears so he can try again.

"Uh, yeah. But keep it down, I don't want us getting caught…" Ben goes back to scoping out the street, leaning back to grab Rags' wrist and pulling him out on the street. They start down the path that Ben is pretty sure leads back to Scout's place.

"Did they really tr-try to…" Rags trails off, and Ben doesn't answer for him. They both know what happened. Even if for now, they'll pretend it didn't.

* * *

AN: Hellooo there! And thanks for reading if you made it this far! Also, if the format messed up, and this is all one paragraph, PLEASE TELL ME! This has happened to me before, and I can't tell unless someone tells me ;u; Anyway, assuming it won't, hope you enjoyed the story so far! I always thought about the hybrids in Ben 10, and I always thought it was weird that they only really got benefits from their alien parents, so I thought to have one that has absolutely no benefit, and is so hated by his own species that...yeah. So Rags is really, small, compared to most transylian males. He can't really carry around those coils and such, because he is so physically weak. Hey, some hybrid just aren't good ideas! And some just...come out of left field. How are these guys conceived...oh well! Leave a review if you liked it, or if you didn't! But not if you're just gonna pointlessly hate it. Point things out to me! I'm only human, and everyone can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a long and awkward walk back to Scout's place. Maybe awkward isn't the right word for it, more like….creepy. With a patched together alien staring at you for long intervals, and looking away when he thinks Ben caught him (Ben always catches, just pretends he doesn't.) You know, Ben gets it, it must be pretty amazing to see a human for the first time, but could he tone down just a little? It was nerve wracking, and just not comparable to fangirls (and boys). After a few more circles and Rags realizes Ben doesn't have a clue where he's going, but it's another circle before he has the courage to speak.

"Uhm...B-ben?" He pipes up, cursing himself internally for it right after.

"What's up?"

"You don't know wh-where you're going, do you?" Ben stops in his tracks, making Rags curl more in on himself. But when Ben turns, there's none of the ill intent Rags' was expecting. He just runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"That obvious, huh? You do live here and all…" He sighs again, hand falling back to his side. Rags shakes his head a little too fast, but stops himself from falling over.

"N-no! I don't go outside….it's just...I've se-een that lamppost...five times now. Gi-ive or take!" He tries to not anger Ben, too used to being a punching bag.

"Dude, why are you so jumpy?" Ben's face crinkles in thought, making the ragdoll even more nervous, since it was directed at him.

"I-I'm not jumpy! You are!" He defends, jumping back.  
"No, it's definitely you dude. I know we're lost, but it's not that bad. I mean, could be worse, right?" As Ben has committed the travesty of uttering such words, the mob from earlier emerges from a side street. It takes milliseconds for them to spot Raglan, and half a second more for it to start charging at them. One second after Ben grabs Rags hand, and they're already in his spot.

"Number one rule, never say that!" Ben scolds himself, running full speed down the street, too preoccupied with it to chose an alien. Rags has to keep up, his own arm in Ben's vice grip, but his feet are dragging, and his lungs are burning. A dying body isn't good to work with.

"B-Ben!" He huffs out, gulping for air. But the hero keeps going, dragging him down alleys, past trash cans, garbage, and rot. There's still shrieking behind them, the crowds struggling to fill into the cracks.

"Just give up already! He's just a kid!" Ben screams, more than exasperated with the Transylians reaction to outsiders. Raglan is still dealing with the black swirling into his vision when he uses what's left of his energy to crash into Ben, sending them both into a pile of boxes. Raglan lands on top of Ben, but at that point he's completely unresponsive. The shrill screams of the crowd seem to depart, or maybe they just fade out, as Ben tries to shake Rags awake.

"Dude, get off me." Not a twitch, a breath. "Not funny man, get up." No response, no pulse, frozen flesh. Ben's nerves get the better of him, twitchy fingers, bated breath. Be the hero Ben, wake him up.

"Raglan? You can't take a nap here." Ben's disconnected, getting up and lifting the corpse slowly. He's so cold, just like before, but now it's touch stings. "C'mon, we just have to make it to Rook. He can help." Ben tries to stand Raglan, get him off of him, but his head just lolls, lips turning blue.

"Don't do this, c'mon." Ben tries and tries to get a response, even lifting his eyelids and wishing he hadn't. He lays Raglan on the ground when he knows this is too much. Quickly flicking through the Omnitrixes controls, he dials up his partner. It's picked up in one ring, Rook's distressed voice on the other end.

"Ben!? Where are you?! The people are getting restless, something has happened!" There's some shouting, and gun fire on his end. Ben's regret swirls in his stomach.

"It was me."

"What?"

"It was me! I found the hybrid! He's why we're here, right?" Ben can feel Rook's silence, it seems to stretch around him.

"Yes. That is why we are here. We were supposed to calm the people to save it."

"Yeah, well, that's not gonna work. He needs help, and fast. I...I think he's dying."

"That is why I did not want to tell you. A human transylian hybrid...can't be good. It is a sensitive case."

"They tried to kill him!"  
"The people of this system do not like change. You know this."

"I know, I know! But...we can't just leave him here to die...can we?"

"We have no other choice. There is no help for it." Ben glances back down to Raglan, who is visibly still breathing.

"Come to me. And bring supplies."

"Ben do not hang up o-!" Ben hangs up on Rook. Then he takes his place by Rags, kneeling by him and checking for a pulse. It's there, however weak, and Ben will fight to keep it there. He is the hero, and this is what heroes do.

* * *

AN: Quick update today! I should update a lot this week, because I'm in shop, not academics. Leaves a lot more free time. And from here on out, things are going to get a little more face-paced. Because while this isn't killing Rags, he doesn't have that long...Leave a review and tell me what you think! I'm thinking about...at least having Rags have a crush on Ben, thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Raglan opens his eyes to a blurry sight of green and brown hovering above. And some voices.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" That's...Ben, Raglan can tell when he blinks again. But he can't make anything else out, just some static sounds and mumbling. He gulps before speaking, mouth feeling like sand.

"W-where…" Rags tries to ask where on Anur Transyl they are because the last thing he remembered was looking up at his home world's eternally purple sky. He struggles to sit up, but Ben just pushes him back down.

"Hey dude, you shouldn't be moving around just yet. We're on our ship, but we haven't left Anur Transyl yet. Just sit tight for a bit, okay?" Raglan struggles to nod, still trying to really see Ben. He was still feeling some of the effects of oxygen deprivation. Ben just smiles on at him, but is unable to dodge when Rags' hand suddenly comes up to his face. He hadn't even seen it coming.

"Be-en?" Ben kinda coughs.

"Yeaaah?"

"Nice face." Raglan mumbles, patting Ben's face, which turns slightly red. After a few more mumbles, Raglan falls back asleep, hand resting on his chest. Ben blinks for a moment before stepping away to join Rook in the cockpit. Rook smirks at him, his call back to base having ended a few moments ago.

"Don't say anything."

"I was only going to say that he seems to have taking a liking towards you." Ben glares heartily at Rook. "What? It is a good thing."

"Do me a favor Rook, drop it." Rook looks confused for a moment.

"Drop what? I am no- that was an expression, was it not?"

"Bingo." Ben sits back in his chair, letting out a breath he's been holding since Raglan went down.

"I really thought... I thought we were gonna lose him back there."

"It seems you have also taking a liking to him." Ben gets a little red in the face again.

"Shut up, dude. It's not like that. I'm a hero! It's my job to protect people." Ben was just being himself, Raglan was just the mission. No more, no less.

"And that is why you want to take him back to earth?"

"How did you-"

"You were talking while he was asleep. Were you not aware of this?" Rook looks curiously to Ben, who's dumbfounded at the news.

"...Didn't know I was thinking out loud."

"It is a recurring habit of yours."

"Now you tell me." Rook's response is stopped by the heart monitor in the back suddenly flatlining. Ben and Rook look at each other for a moment before leaping into action. Rook goes to check the machinery hooked into the hybrid, Ben checks on the hybrid himself.

"Roooook! What do we do?!" Ben tries to wake Raglan, smacking him around a bit.

"We need to restart his heart, but we do not have the equipment necessary for that!" Rook checks to make sure the oxygen is still getting to Raglan when Ben gets an idea. His hand quickly find their way to Rags' neck bolts, tugging quickly to make sure they're intact.

"Do we have any jumper wires? And a battery, we need a battery." Ben goes back to the front to start looking around. He's already throwing things out of compartments when Rook catches up.

"Do you mean to suggest we jump start him with a car battery?" Rook looks at Ben's frantic searching all about until he finally pulls out some jumper wires.

"You got a better idea?"

"I do not. But we do not have a battery." Ben stuffs the jumper cables into Rook's hands.

"Yes we do!" He quickly opens the omnitrix, actually looking before he selects an alien. In his place stand Shocksquatch, in all his electric glory. Rook gets the message, attaching the wires to Raglan's bolts before handing them off to Ben.

"Clear!" Ben sends a shock through Raglan's system. The boy shoots up not a second later, gasping and coughing. Rook puts a hand on his back to steady him, taking off the wires once the charge is gone. Ben stands back a bit, too nervous to approach.

"Raglan? Are you alright?" Rags' head snaps around to look at Rook.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Rook, Ben's partner. I believe this isn't the first you've heard of me?" Raglan shakes his head and starts glancing around.

"Where is-s Ben?" Rook points behind them, and Raglan is more than a little surprised to see the Gimlinopithecus standing there. "Tha-at's not Ben."

"This is Ben in one of his many alien forms." Rook point to the omnitrix around Ben's waist. "He can change freely between species with the help of that. The Omnitrix." Raglan looks like a deer in headlights, Ben is human, right?

"Uh, yeah. What he said. This is just temporary." The omnitrix times out, reverting Ben back to his more constant state. "See? Still the same old me." Raglan nods slowly, glancing back to Rook.

"C….can I go home now?" Ben and Rook look at each other, not sure how to break it to him. When did they became the social services of the universe?

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea dude." Ben comes up to the other side of Raglan, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Raglan noticeably leans away from him and Rook, face contorting in confusion.

"Wh-what do you mean? That's my home!" Raglan's eyes dart between the two of them. "I can't-t jussst not go h-home!" He starts to hyperventilate, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Rook back away from him, and put out his hands in what he hopes to be a calming manner.

"We do not mean you any harm. In fact, we mean the opposite. It is no longer safe for you to stay on your planet, so we were looking to relocate you."

"To Earth. With us." Raglan just keeps shaking his head, refusing to believe what he's

hearing. There was no way, this was his home. This was all he's ever known, and all he thought he'd ever know.

"No-o! No way! I live here, I've al-always lived here! I can't...I can't just leave! What about my mum!?" Raglan claws his way off the table, despite Rook's protests of him not being well enough.

"An-and I'm not staying with you guys any longer! I have to find my mother." Ben stands in front of him, an impassable wall to the weakling.

"Not gonna happen. We can't just let you go out there. You can't even run!"

"You ca-an't keep me here!" Ben glares at Raglan, but Rook speaks up.

"No, we cannot. Ben, we cannot kidnap him. We have to let him off our ship." Ben stares at Rook, distracted enough for Raglan to slip past him and bolt out the door of Rook's spaceship, damn easy access. "We could not have kept him here."

"But we should have."

* * *

AN: Wooo, back after a quick break! If we're lucky, I should post another chapter after this, and I'm hoping it's a bit longer! In case you couldn't tell, Raglan is slowly developing a crush on Ben, now whether that is returned or not will be shown in time! Or you could review and say what you think will happen! I love to get reviews, and a few of you are following this story! Thanks for that! I don't even know if anyone reads these...


	4. Chapter 4

Raglan runs until he can't anymore, and then he walks. All the houses look the same, the streets all have the same bricks. The lamp posts are so rare, a lighthouse in a sea of darkness. Eternal night, his home world is in eternal night. He'd always dream of seeing something else, the endless universe that occasionally ghosted up through his window, snippets of conversations, lights of stars, echos of a human. A human had been there, other than his father. He had wanted to meet them, so he snuck outside. He came home hours later with a black eye and a piece of his arm falling off. His mother expressly forbade he ever leave his room again after that. But now he couldn't find her, he left his room. But that wasn't his fault, it was on fire, and someone saved him. Ben. The weirdest person he's ever met, by far. He's human, but he can change into different species. And he was...nice. He didn't hate Raglan as soon as he saw him. And to Raglan that was the nicest thing anyone could ever do. But he had to run away from him to. Because as much as Raglan dreamed and dreamed, he could never really leave. Anur Transyl was his home, his everything. Because at the end of the day, dreams were just dreams, and they disappear when you awake.

It feels like days when he finally sees his mother again. She's patched up, new staples on her body. But her presence is more than comforting to Raglan, and he cries when she hugs him.

"Oh Raglan, oh my sweet baby boy. What happened to you?" Her voice is a deep rumble, the sound of waves crashing on cliffs. She cups Raglan's face in her calloused hands, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

"Mum, Mum, I met him. He was a human. Oh mum, he liked me." Liking him is all Raglan can describe about that hero. He may have been brave, and strong, but what was most important the he didn't hate Raglan. What more could he ask for?

"Baby….my little baby…" His mother crushes him back against her, but knows by now to be gentle enough not to hurt him. "I'm so glad. I'm so glad, you have a way out." Raglan falters, growing still.

"A wa-way out?" His voice is barely more than the sound of sobbing. His mother just holds him closer.

"Baby, I never wanted you to stay here. You were never meant to. I wanted you to see things that I never got the chance to. There's so much out there. There's so much more than this dark planet." Raglan pushes against her to stare up at her face.

"B-but...this is my home. And...and you're here. I couldn't….I need you, mum. You're all I ha-a-ve." His mother's face falls, she had wanted so much more for her son. The real love of her life. He was so much more than he thought he was.

"You don't need me, Baby."

"Yes, yes I do! I need you! I need you to patch me up, and tell me stories, and call me Rags...and...and.." He tries to breath, the stress like a coil around his lungs. But his mother just shakes her head, suddenly too weary for her years.

"No, no. Raglan, you don't need any of that. You're so much more than...than _Rags._ You are more than strips of something else. You are more than the rejected pieces of something greater. You are my baby, but you are more than that too. You are Raglan, and you have thought and feelings and emotions. You are alive. And that is all you ever need." His mother sheds some tears of her own, crystalline emotions. Her son shakes her head, no, no he's not. He needs his mother because he is _nothing._ He is nothing but torn up bits and a dying heart. And his place is on this dead purple planet. With his mother.

"No! Mum, I need you! I can't...I can't be anything on my own! I'm...I'm Rags! I'm not Raglan! I never….I never even meet...meet the man that gave me that name." He breathes out his fear, but is just keeps circling around him.

"My baby, you can be anything you want to be. But you are worth more than you think you are. And maybe you won't realize that now, or ever. But you have to give yourself the chance to grow. The chance to see what I could never show you. Please, if not for yourself, then for me." But Raglan could not understand, his mother was all he ever had, and he was the only thing she had. What would she do without him?

"But...but what if you came with me?" His mother, a woman of steel in all senses, just sighs, running a hand through her son's black locks.

"You don't need an old woman like me dragging you down. This is your adventure, not mine. Dealing with your father was my adventure." She chuckles at the memory, even if things didn't turn out the way she envisioned. But maybe her son's adventure could turn out better.

"Besides, you could always come back later. In however long, and you can tell me all about the things you saw, the people you met." She smiles gently down at her sniffling son, knowing full well that she will probably never see him again after this. But he's finally coming around to the idea, nodding ever so slightly, eyes trained on hers.

"I'll...I'll be sure to come back. Wh-when...when I've seen as much as I can! And then I'll tell you about it! About everything! And then...then I'll show you the prettiest things! O...okay?" He gulps back his sobs, his tears. His mother's smile turns a little sad, resignation to this fate. She raised him for as long as he needed, and now she'll be the push he needs to keep on living.

"Alright. I'll be here for you, always. Now go, I don't want him to leave without you!" She pushes her son away from herself, trying to break the bond that keeps him rooted to her. He looks at her, down the street ahead of him, and then back. "Go, baby. Be happy." He nods once to her, and takes off down the street, determination set in his bones. The mother's tears trail down her face, she's so glad her baby can finally live his own life, but she is going to miss him for longer than she can even know.

* * *

It's a bit later at the truck turned space ship. Ben is leaning against the side as Rook prepares for their departure. The green eyed hero stares up into the night sky of the monster planet. Stars twinkle slightly through the multicolored clouds. It may have been something beautiful if Ben wasn't stewing over what happened. How could he want to stay here? People here wanted him dead. And Ben had been polite, right? There was no reason Raglan shouldn't have listened to him! He had played his cards right, even tried to make the thing more comfortable with it's appearance. A little voice in Ben's head reminds him that Raglan is a he, not an it. But whatever, same thing. He was just some weird monster that Ben had to babysit. But he...Ben breathes out, visible in the cooling climate. He's about to start following Rook around when he hears something thudding against the streets. He leans forward to see into the darkness a bit better when someone comes crashing into him from his side, nearly knocking him over. In a few moment his hands are on their elbows, and their panting like crazy. It takes him a few more seconds to look up and lock eyes with Raglan.

"Raglan? What...I thought you left." The other attempts to catch his breath for a moment before responding.

"I...I want to go with you! To Earth! I want to see….everything!" He forces out between gasps. "C-can….can you show me your ho-ome planet?" Ben is a bit shocked, taking a precious moment to back track and process what was said to him.

"I...I...y-yes! Of course I can! That's what I was planning on doing anyway." Ben tries to play it off at the end, glancing away from Raglan. But Raglan is too ecstatic to care, hugging Ben as tightly as his arms will allow.

"Thank you! So...so much." He sniffles and shakes his head. Ben awkwardly pats his back, unsure of what to really do in this situation.

"It's no problem, really. I'm a hero, it's what I do." Raglan separates himself from Ben and gives him a smile that twinkles just like the stars.

"Yeah...you're m-my hero." Raglan offers Ben one last glance before walking around to the back of the truck to tell Rook about his decision. Ben just stands there for a few more moments, replaying the memory of that smile.

Maybe Raglan was a little more than a pet project.

* * *

AN: Finally got back into the swing of writing! I think...But yeah! Hopefully you all notice a difference in my chapter quality from here on out. Leave a review for just about anything you'd like, please! Also, happy mother's day! watch?v=Hf-1rtYPjjE


	5. Chapter 5

Space is more beautiful than anything Raglan has ever seen, even in his wildest dreams. A void with bits of light never sounded very interesting, but he had been so wrong. It was even weirder to see the dingy little corner that his home planet was in. It seemed so small from here, all his problems, anyone who hated him. He was getting another chance, and he was still waiting to see if he would wake up soon. But might as well enjoy everything while it lasted, right?

"And what's that star?"

"That is the star Arcturus, it is extremely old." Rook explains, more than happy to teach another alien about their Galaxy. He goes on more, but Ben tunes out. He stays oddly quiet, gazing out the windows at all the stars and planets Raglan keeps pointing out. Rook isn't sure what to do about his melancholy partner, is there really any reason for him to be this way? They did get Raglan and are taking him to a place where he should be kept safe. Maybe even be accepted by others. What has gotten him so down? But Ben's mind is a world away from that, maybe. He just….he was having trouble with this whole Raglan thing. This...Raglan, was coming with them, to Earth. And he…he didn't just want to hand him over to the plumbers and let them deal with it. He really, really does want to show Raglan Earth, Bellwood, and anywhere else he wants to see. But...why? He's just another hybrid kid, no big deal. But Ben, it is a big deal, some voice from the back of his head pops up. He shakes it out, still trying to wrap his head around everything. Maybe it'll just take time to sort out…

* * *

"B-ben! Wa-ake up!" Raglan is shaking him, almost looking concerned. The sleep still has too much of a hold on Ben to respond, so it's a good thing Raglan just keeps going.

"I-is...is that Earth?" He points out the windshield to the little blue planet Ben calls home, but he just wonders why he didn't ask Rook. He must have mumbled something coherent because Raglan is beaming, looking back to that vast planet.

"It's beautiful…" Something so usual for Ben has left Raglan star struck, his eyes sparkling more than a night sky ever could. For some reason, Ben feels his heart skip a beat. Ever so quickly, a little stop. A little stop to describe something his mind can not yet put into words. Something his mind does not yet want to, because it's simply too soon for that.

"Uh...yeah. I guess you could say that. It's not really that special though." Ben thinks back to his time on Earth, where all the little things seemed mundane, beauty lost, repetitive. But maybe...maybe this boy with the black hair was helping him see a little clearer.

"But it's so different from Anur Transyl. It's so bright." Like a moth to a flame, Raglan was perfectly entranced by Ben's homeworld. The colors were so lively, blue! Raglan thinks maybe he loves the color blue, but maybe he loves the green a little more. It was all still better than his entire home system. "I can't wait... I w-want to see it...all of it…" There's little more he can do other than be trapped by awe. Rook decides to take his eyes of his path for a moment, and notices his partner looking a little hypnotized himself.

"Ah...Ben?" He tries, which luckily rips him right out of his little daze. "We have a guest."

"Right, right. So uh...yeah. We'll...show you everything, Raglan."

"Really!? I mean. A-aren't you a hero? Aren't you b-busy?" Raglan looks to Ben almost as if he were begging. But there isn't any reason to.

"I'll show you anything you want to see. Personally. It helps to have a hero to get you around." Ben smirks back to Raglan's shine. Rook on the other hand is trying to catch up with Ben's thoughts.

"Ben, you really do not have the time to-"

"Up bub bub! We have a guest, remember?" Ben leans back in his chair, "I've got months of vacation time racked up! It's about time I used it." Rook can only sigh, red flags flying high to warn him about Raglan. Something was going to go wrong. But he knew as soon and they began descending to Earth that he couldn't protect his partner from this. Not anymore.

* * *

AN: Hello again! Here's a really quick update to prove I'm not dead. Just, a little deflated, I suppose. I'd like a review sometime, otherwise I kind of lose steam. Just writing for myself here, which I can do without posting. Always makes me wonder if you guys are just following the story to laugh at it. But whatever that's just how my brain works! Hopefully I'll squeeze another update in today, which should be a bit longer. ANOTHER reminder, I do believe, that this story is built to be sad, and it's not going to be very long. At most 15 chapters, but that's a stretch. Raglan doesn't have very long anyway...


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to plumber headquarters Ben wasn't expecting Raglan to be whisked away by guards like a convict. He also wasn't expecting Raglan to shriek so loudly, or for himself to start shouting.

As soon of the back doors opened plumbers rushed in, taking Raglan up by his arms and escorting him out.

"B-ben!" His voice shrills, throwing the hero into action, only being stopped by his seatbelt, which would not unstick. No matter how much he tossed and yanked and looked back to see the hybrid being dragged away, kicking and nearly screaming.

"Raglan! Wait, just, just, hold on!" Ben rips at his chair, and when he's finally freed he runs out of the ship and down the hall to where they've dragged Raglan, whose own heart is ready to burst from stress, breathing becoming a herculean task. To him Ben would be an angel, but he never gave up on him (and Raglan didn't know what an angel was).

"What are you doing?!" Ben shouted before he could even collect himself, crashing into one of the plumbers at full speed, grabbing him as well as he could be his uniform and trying to turn him. The plumber looked more than horrified at Earth's greatest hero screaming at him, and he couldn't help but drop Raglan.

"M-Mr. Tennyson! We were just taking him into qua-quarantine." They stumble and fall over their words, anything to get Ben Ten off of them. But Ben's far from forgiving, nearly seething.

"Why?! He's not sick! He's...he's just…" With all his rage diminishing as his eyes turn to Raglan, sitting on the floor with his arms restrained above his head, face losing color, eyes growing dull. Ben's mind can only come to one conclusion, and it's a word he could never utter.

"I'm sorry, but we're under orders. If he checks out in a few days, he'll be released." The other plumber speaks up, older, harden by many mission, which caused equal pain to others.

"B-but! You can't just do that! He's just a kid!" The first plumber gathers his wits about him and picks Raglan back up again. The other just scoffs, without the patience to deal with the boy hero.

"And so are you. Now let us do our job." And off they went, dragging a half-conscious Raglan behind them. Ben's eyes dart around like an answer will appear out of thin air, but nothing happens. No gods bestow anything upon him. It doesn't feel right, like something should happen to fix everything. But he's just left there, standing alone in a dim hallway. It takes longer than it should for him to go find someone, anyone, to talk to.

* * *

"Can you believe that they...they just took him!" Ben looks desperately at Rook, who just shrugs.

"I can. Now while you may not believe it to be right. This is the protocol."

"Since when?!" Rook's eyes dart up for a moment before returning to the screen in front of him.

"Since forever. Why are you so involved in this case? Was this not just another mission for you?" He glances behind him towards Ben, steaming with rage, and absolutely nothing else, of course.

"I'm not! I'd be like this for any case! It just isn't fair that we lock them up as soon as they get here! That's not….good publicity?" Ben tries, shaking his head almost immediately after and returning to mumbling. Rook sighs, turning his chair to fully look at Ben, and really gauge what was going on here.

"We cannot excuse him just because he likes you. Is there not someone else you could spend your time with? Maybe your future wife."

"Why would you bring up Kai? Like, yeah she's supposed to be my wife, but that doesn't mean I have to spend all my time with her! What does that even have to do with Rags?" Ben glares at his partner, his head not keeping up with the leaps and bounds his heart was so desperately trying to make. Rook nearly feels the life drain out of him, he can't believe he understands human relationships more than Ben. Or maybe he can.

"Ben. Can you not tell how Raglan feels about you? Or how he is beginning to feel? The near constant blushing must be some sort of indicator." Ben narrows his eyes, his brain flat out denying what Rook is trying to make him realize.

"What are you implying, Rook?"

"I am implying that Raglan wants you." Ben's ears begin to turn red as he attempts to calm himself with some crazy hand gestures.

"Rook!" he draws out the o, hands flying out again before he tucks them into his arms, "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Was that not the correct term? I thought I had heard that in reference to romance." Ben's previous thoughts fly out the window as the word romance screeches into his brain, seeming to cancel out everything else. Rook couldn't possibly mean that, could he? He must just have misunderstood something.

"I...No! No! Rook, it's not like that! If anything it's just some hero worship is all." Ben's blush spreads across his face, reaching for his neck when Rook continues.

"I am not so sure about that. Why would a Transylian know Ben 10?"

"I saved him! That's how he knows me!"

"Then is that not a little more personal than 'hero worship?" Ben huffs before throwing his hands into the air, annoyance flaring through him.

"Fine! Whatever makes you happy, Rook! I'm going to go find him." Ben almost seems to scurry off instead of a more confident swagger. Rook can't help but to laugh, even through all the warnings his senses are giving him. From all he understood of Ben's love life, it was very funny.

* * *

It took too long for Ben to find Raglan, who was on the floor of a cell. The color to his live skin had returned, but the tear tracks were still fresh. Ben had pressed his hand to the clear wall before he had even thought about what he was doing.

"Raglan?" Said hybrid's head came up, weary eyes looking at him.

"Ben...Why am I here?" He mumbled, but Ben could hear him, ready to try anything to speak with him.

"They're….they're worried you're sick. So they're keeping you here until they're sure you're okay." Ben's excuse sounds lame to him, an improper reason to keep Raglan trapped like this. Had they said for days?

"I w-wanted to see your world. This isn't…" He looks around the room, empty and cold. It felt as his room had always felt. Lonely, desolate, separate. But now he was cut off from an entire world. And from the only person to show him kindness other than his mother.

"I know. It's not...it's a jail cell. But, uh, when they let you out…" Ben shakes his head, getting ahead of himself. "I'll visit, okay? You'll get out soon." Ben mumbles the last part, not sure he believes it. But that is all the have for now. Raglan nods and curls back into a ball, silent as Ben walks away. He's too shutout to hear the whispering from down the hall.

"Why does he care so much about that one? This isn't the first hybrid, is it?"

"Of course not. Maybe there's something more to it…"

"Like?"

"Young love? That's what the press will believe, anyway."

"I like the way you think."

* * *

AN: Update! Sorry my writing style is so inconsistent. But I think this story might be a bit longer than I thought, with a few more characters...not too much longer though. And if you like my story or anything PLEASE REVIEW! I get really uncomfortable when no one reviews because I think you're just following it to laugh at me...


	7. Chapter 7

Slow mornings are what Ben is used to on Saturdays. Wiping his eyes as his brain slowly whirred back to life, clicking thoughts and memories into place. It's long before the name Raglan regains its relevance when his mother slaps a newspaper in front of his cereal bowl.

"Ben," He blinks up at her, brain still trying to figure out if you put in the milk or cereal first for prime cereal taste. "Have anything you wanted to tell me?" His eyes slide down to the newspaper, with a bold headline asking the ever pressing question, Is Ben 10 In The Closet?

It takes a few more seconds of thinking of what it meant before Ben dropped his spoon is surprise, making a strangled noise. Where had something like that even come from? His eyes frantically flicked from the page to his mother and back.

"Mom, you can't seriously believe this right?!" His mom hums, pointing to a specific sentence in the article.

"The teenage hero seems to have found new a match in an alien hybrid recently brought to Earth, our informant tells us." She glances back up at him, eyes stone cold. "I know you don't tell me much, but you know I like to meet your many dates." Ben stares down at the article for a few more seconds before slamming his face into his cereal bowl, luckily still empty.

"Raglan…" Ben's head comes back up, looking more tired than when he awoke. "Mom he's just a hybrid I saved. I don't know who that informant is, but I think I'm going to get him fired."

"Whatever you say, Benjamin. But I still want to meet him."

* * *

Ben had been counting his blessings that the press knew better than to pester him directly. Most of the time, anyway. But of course, one investigative journalist just couldn't stay away.

"Ben! Can I get an interview?" Jimmy had gotten out after trying to rid himself of his excitement. This could be the scoop of the century!

"No, Jimmy. I don't want to talk right now." Ben swirls his smoothie, watching the straw move around. Oddly enough, he didn't really want a smoothie today.

"Oh come on! Just a few questions!" The red head threw a bit of a whine in, getting out his notepad and pencil. "Can you at least tell me what the hybrid is? Oh, or maybe his name! Oh, or, or how you really feel about him!" Ben could feel his grip on his drink tighten, but counting to ten and taking a deep breathe stopped it from exploding under pressure.

"I can. But I'm not going to. Try to find him yourself. See if I care." Ben mutters, going to sip his smoothie.

"B-ben?" A timid voice asks and both him and Jimmy turn to look, Ben looking a bit like a flabbergasted chipmunk.

"Rg-lan?" He says, smoothie dripping out of his mouth before he can think to swallow it. This causes said boy to chuckle, all of his skin a lively color, and bolts completely missing.

"Ro-ook got me out! He cl-cleared everything up. And they gave me this m-mask thing…" Raglan gestures to his face, now free of his transylian features. It even gave him an eye where a collapsed socket should have been. "Then they sent me ou-out."

Jimmy jumps at the chance, stepping closer to Raglan questions flew from his mouth into his face. "Are you the hybrid in the article? What do you really look like? What's your name? Are you and Ben secretly dating?" Raglan blinks at him, but only one eye is wide.

"I j-just met Ben! Th-three days ago!" He squeaked out, holding his hands out to attempt to stop Jimmy from coming any closer. Just being around any humans was nerve-wracking for him. Even Ben, but he was too desperate for an in to this world to give up on him, among other things.

"So you're not dating?" Ben sighs loudly, bringing attention back to him.

"No Jimmy, we're not dating. I'm just showing Raglan Earth. Now leave him alone." Raglan smiles at Ben, moving to sit at his table, but he does turn back to Jimmy.

"Uh, m-maybe in a few days...I could answer yo-our questions?" Jimmy seems to take this, scribbling some notes down.

"Alright. I'll come find you. I'm kinda busy today anyway." And off he goes. Ben's brain briefly flutters to the wonder of what Jimmy could possibly be busy with, but Raglan pulls him away from it.

"I f-finally got out. But...you...you never visited again.." Raglan almost looks hurt, but Ben couldn't possibly think of why.

"Oh yeah. Hero stuff, sorry."

"Re-really? What were you doing?"

"Uh...important stuff, I can't really talk about it.." The other's face falls, and he waits a moment before taking a different approach.

"Well, th-then maybe you'd like to h-hang out today? Maybe show me some things?" He tries again, desperate for Ben not to leave him, but Ben has other ideas.

"Listen Raglan," For some reason the name stings him to say, "I don't think we should...talk anymore. I'm just too busy with all this hero stuff! Have to save the universe, ya know? No hard feelings?" Ben's hand extended out, but he can practically feel it going numb. But as Raglan face crumpled in confusion and fear he felt something sink into his stomach. This wasn't right, that little voice spoke up again. But what Rook had said before, about romance was still too fresh. He couldn't, he wasn't, and Rook had to have been wrong. It was too soon.

"You...you what? Ben I….I thought…" Ben stops him before he can continue, too afraid to listen to him, not that he would admit that.

"I know! I just," He takes a moment to run a hand over his face. "You don't...like me, do you?" He curses himself for acting like he's ten again. Raglan's eye begins to tear up, and Ben curses himself some more.

"O-of course I like you! You saved me! I just thought...thought you'd show me th-things."

"That's not what I meant. Like, do you like me like, you know." Ben attempts to get Raglan to roll with what he's saying, but he might as well be talking to a wall.

"Ben I don't understand what you're tr-trying to say! I just wanted to know what you-our world was like." Tears drip from Raglan's eye and the illusion falters for just a moment, "You said you'd sh-show me!" All of Raglan screams hurt and betrayal as his arms curl into him, trying to protect himself from Ben. Whose heart aches for his mind to listen, but that would never work. Too easy. All he cared about currently was knowing how Raglan really felt about him.

"Calm down! Hey," Ben gets up from his seat, grabbing Raglan's arms and prying them from his body. "Listen to me! I just want to know if you love me!" His words don't reach through, and all the other does is squirm and shake his head.

"Raglan!" The more he looks at his turmoil the more the voice in his head wins out. "Hey, don't freak out." Their voices lower to whispers and whimpers, and by the time Ben realises what's happening, Raglan is sniffling in his arms and everyone near by is staring.

"Ben...pl-ease don't leav-ve me. You're all I hav-ve." Raglan's fists tighten in his shirt, and almost reflexively Ben brings him closer. "I don't bel-long here…"

"...Don't say that. Just because you're different doesn't mean you can't be on Earth." They begins to sway a bit. "And...I'm not leaving you, okay? I'll show you whatever you wanna see. But there's a catch."

"A catch?"

"You have to learn how to fend for yourself. There are other people out there, and other things. We can't just depend on each other all the time." Ben leaves out the part that it's mostly Raglan relying on him.

"...Deal." And the timeline was doomed. Or at least, they were.

* * *

AN: Hey again. Have an update. I don't think there's much more to tell after this, surprisingly? I think the next few chapters or so will mostly be skipping around to find out the "important" parts. As I will say again, this isn't going to be a happy story, and that's your last warning. Also a huge thank you to Cat/wildshadow101 for inspiring me to continue this story and for the lovely compliments!


	8. Chapter 8

The place reeked of age and the walls were lined with torture devices. Tall windows only gave the illusion of freedom, and Ben could do nothing but stare out the wistfully and wait for all this to be over. In other words, this was the library. Raglan had seen the building and all but dragged him inside, quick to scutter around the aisles and leave Ben in the dust.

"I'll show you everything, I said, I won't leave you, I said. Stupid me…" he huffs, looking at the fogged windows, only able to see a bit of green out of them. After a few more minutes of muttering and sulking Raglan comes back, arms full of book, shaking with the weight. But he still makes it to the table.

"These are free!?" Ben nods lazily at him.

"As long as you bring them back on time." Raglan's eye lights up and he swipes through the books to show Ben. He's like a kid that went to their first candy store. Ben laughs at him after a while, and smiles. Raglan's face falls, and he finds trouble with this new expression.

"Be-en? Did I do something wro-ong?" He fidgets, knuckles rubbing against the palm of his other hand. The hero's face warms for a moment before he begins smirking.

"No, I just thought you looked kinda cute, getting so excited." Raglan's face begins to flush, and he hides it in a book. Ben laughs some more, but not out of malice. Even if it was fun to mess with Raglan like this, he wasn't sure where it came from, but it fit in nicely.

"Sto-op saying things like that! This is importa-ant!" He peaks out from the top of the book, voice slightly muffled. "With these, I can lea-ea-arn! About your wo-orld! Then I can become more indepe-endant." There's a spark in Raglan's eye, and he's ready. Ready to try to be someone, not just something. He wants to live, not just be alive. He will see all that he can, and he will relay it to his mother. He wants to know, and nothing can stop curiosity.

"Oh...right." The easy smile fades from Ben's face, and he begins to wonder about what was happening right now. "That's good. I'm glad you want to learn."

"Yeah! Then we can see mo-ore amazing thi-ings together!" His book lowers, and his mouth is pulled in an unsure smile, as it's all he can manage. But Ben's heart is put back into place by it.

"Duh! I don't wanna show you boring stuff, like dishwashers and school." They smile together, "Now, can we please leave? This place is on my list of most boring."

* * *

AN: Wow I lose track of time~! But I'm back and I am sorry. For what that's worth. School got in my way, and I gotta keep my grades up because I'll have to apply for colleges soon. But anyway, most of the chapters will be short like this and very drabble like. They're just snipets of things that happen over time to give you a better understanding of relationships and/or characters. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"The knight never knew such a beautiful sight. All of the world's wonders could never compare to the princess he had saved. He had known her so long, and he was so close to being tied to her forever. They came together, outside the cave, and the knight knew that he had achieved his happy ending." Raglan finishes the story, closing the book and leaning further against the tree. Ben's eyes were still trained on the sky above, lying next to this dead tree. They were just far away enough from Bellwood to find this little field. It had been surrounded by life, but only this tree hung on inside.

"That story was pretty lame." He muses, eyes looking to his companion.

"I think it was met for kids...But I have a que-estion."

"Shoot."

"Is that what love is like?"

"What?"

"I'm sor-ry, but...it seems so superficial. I've never exp-perienced it before." Ben props himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the disappointment on the other's face.

"No, well, I mean, it's kind of…" He glances around for an answer, "Love is more like, wanting to genuinely spend time with a person, and being happy around them? Um. Like you want to spend the rest of your life with them? They kinda make you feel dopey…" Raglan takes in this answer, mulling about it in his head. The silence envelops them, almost warm and inviting. It's a drowsy sort of feeling. He's just drifting off when Raglan speaks up again.

"The-en...How can you tell if you're in l-love, rather than just lik-ing someone?" His mind fumbles with this. Aren't they just the same thing? Love and like just seemed so similar.

"I don't know….I think you just know? I'm not really sure either, dude. It's a pretty deep topic." Raglan hums in agreement, picking up another book.

"Would you mind if I re-ad another story?"

"Knock yourself out."

* * *

AN: And one more chapter for right now! This one is even shorter and I feel kinda bad, but I think with these I'll just upload two at a time to make it longer. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

When another you falls from the ceiling and slams into you, it's kind of a big deal. It's even worse when there is two of them. One of them looked just like him, aside from the choice of dress, but the other seemed younger, had a different haircut, and was decked out in blue. After Ben had recovered from being thrown to the floor he shoved them both off him. Sure, he'd heard of all the alternate timelines, but never really bothered himself with it.

"Hey! What gives?" He rubs his head, looking at the others, seated on the ground. The one that looks the most like him speaks up first.

"Sorry, dude. We kinda just got plopped here. I'm supposed to be on a road trip right now…" He sounds a little annoyed, but the other is doing his best to hide his excitement.

"Yeah, I mean, I was doing, like, hero stuff." Blue blows his hair out of his face. Ben just rubs his eyes and tries to a make sense of this mess.

"So you guys are from alternate timelines, right?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm Prime Ben and this is Ben 23."

"Sup." Ben looks between the two as a headache starts in. So this means he really wasn't the main Ben, just like Paradox said. But what could be different other than wearing different types of shirts?

"You have an omnitrix, we're the same age, look the same, and probably act the same…" Prime summarizes, looking him up and down.

"So how are we different?" He finishes for him.

"Maybe it's someone in your life?" 23 tries, but keeps his mouth shut about it being someone not in his life. Both other Bens nod.

"True, but that's a long list of people." Ben's eyebrows furrow, brain working a lot harder than he wants it to be.

"Then we'll start with the obvious. You've got your whole family?"

"Yup, that I know of."

"Rook?"

"Definitely."

"Driba and Bluchic?"

"Pains in m-" Ben's attention is drawn to the door opening, and a familiar voice coming through.

"Ben, I just fo-ound a new book series for us to rea...d?" Raglan stop halfway to Ben, dropping the book he brought. As his eyes go back and forth between the Bens his expression pinches in confusion and fear. Ben gets up quickly, picking up the book and handing it back to Raglan. The other two stare at the new comer like kids at a zoo.

"Sorry, man. Surprise guests from another timeline. Don't worry too much about it." Ben attempts to ruffle Raglan's hair, but he ends up brushing his hand through it, resting it at the base of his skull. They stare at each other for a moment before a certain someone clears his throat.

"Uh, who's this?" Prime questions, having grown more than a little uncomfortable with whatever just went down. 23 is wholly focused on Raglan, and isn't much for protesting.

"Huh? You mean you don't know him? This is Raglan, a hybrid."

"Oh, y-yes!" He pulls off his id mask, showing off his true skin for a bit. "It's n-nice to meet you! I'm sure you're both just as amazing as m-this world's Ben." He smiles as best he can, not wanting to be a disappointment.

"He's definitely the difference."

"I think I want to meet my timeline's Raglan…" 23 mumbles. Prime gives him an odd look.

"He should be in your timeline. You probably just haven't met him be-"

"Because I lived on Anur Transyl. You don't have to speak for me anymo-ore, Ben." There wasn't any ill intent on what he said, but it still starts the other Ben's laughing.

"Ouch, man. Apply ice to the burned area." Prime snickers.

"Yeah, reign in your boyfriend!" The silence in the room after that is staggering.

"Boyfriend?!" Both of the older Bens sound like surround sound, the force knocking 23 back. Raglan clenches and unclenches his fingers around his sweater collar, his blush already spreading to it.

"We're no-ot dating! Just fri-ends." He struggles out through his rapid breathing. This was fine, absolutely no problem here.

"Oh. I just assumed...you guys were so close!" 23 defends himself, gesturing at the still present proximity of the two accused. Prime sighs and brings a hand to his face.

"He's right. I thought you two were gonna… kiss or something." Disgust flashes across Prime's face and that in itself lights a fire in Ben's chest. He can't stop himself, and takes steps back towards Prime.

"And what's the problem with that?"

"Well, I mean...It's weird to see yourself kissing someone?"

"Is that really your beef?" Ben's face takes on a glare, and Prime glances briefly to 23 for backup, but there's nothing there but confusion.

"I...Dude, I'm just not...y'know." He makes a loose gesture to the air.

"Gay? Is it really that hard to say?"

"...No. I just. I'm not, okay!"

"Why do you care?" He goes to stop closer, fire seeping into his brain.

"Benjamin!" Raglan screeches, but remaining rooted to his spot. Ben stops to look at him, and his mind begins to clear. "Lea-ve him alone. He's just…" He stops, sighing, and looks down at Prime.

"Just not thinking, right?" Prime scoffs, shaking his head.

"No. Ju-st misgu-i-ded. Ben's not...gay. I migh-ight be. He's just defending me." Raglan sighs and looks at 23 briefly before going to his Ben. "Thank you."

"Right, I just. Ugh. Don't be a jerk, man." Ben and Prime just look at eachother for a moment. "And when you leave, don't come back."

"Wouldn't want to anyway. Come on, let's get out of here." Prime stands and waits for 23 to follow. Blue eyes blink back at him.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just give me a minute." Prime huffs some more before making his way out of the room the way Raglan came in. Said hybrid stares at 23, almost knowing what was going to happen.

"I'm.. um… sorry about him." He gets up off the floor and approaches them. "I think you're pretty awesome, Raglan." 23 put his hand on his shoulder, butterflies starting to flutter.

"Thank you," Raglan beams down at the younger. "If you could I thi-ink I'd like you to come b-ack." 23 smiles back at him.

"Sure! I'll see you later!" He waits a moment before running off after Prime. Ben half heartedly glares at Raglan.

"Don't lead him on."

"I'm not le-ading him on! I just want to help him. I don't think he's… like you."

"Fair enough. Now, what was that book series?" He squats down to pick up the book causing a waterfall of words to surround him. It's a familiar comfort in a colder world.

* * *

An: One more chapter that I finished up tonight! Prime Ben isn't really totally a homophobe, just kind of uncomfortable with it because he hasn't really been around it much. Also he's a little too proud to say he's wrong, so what can you do! Also, Ben 23 will probably appear again, because I love him and don't think he gets enough attention. Look forward to Ralgan doting on him and probably helping him sort out sexuality stuff. Even if Raglan is still sorting out his own.


	11. Chapter 11

The dead tree in the mild of the brown field became a place you could almost always find Raglan, and potentially Ben. Nowadays, when he wasn't busy, he spent most of his time around Raglan. He couldn't exactly pinpoint why but spending time with the transylian boy put him at ease. In fact it was almost too easy to completely fall asleep in his presence, it didn't help that Raglan liked to read to him, but almost exclusively read fairy tales. Otherwise known as bedtime stories. But if Raglan wanted to read to him, he wouldn't stop him. It could even help Raglan pronounce words, Ben hoped it did anyway. He found himself watching Raglan''s eyes scan the pages of the book he was currently reading, always reading ahead as to not mess up the lines. The sky had begun to turn orange, casting a softer light across them. It could have been one of their fairy tales.

Maybe if the one he looked at could stop coughing. It was rough, and deep, echoing harder than Raglan's own voice. The cough had gotten worse over the last few days, and it could take full minutes before Raglan could stop. In times like these Ben had taken to keeping a hand on his friend's shoulder to try and steady him, and provide whatever comfort he could. He'd already asked the doctors at the base what they could do, but they said whatever was wrong with Raglan had to run it's course. But watching him cough so hard his I.D mask falls off hurt Ben, even as Raglan begins to breathe again, or pant rather.

"Are you okay?" Ben asks, picking up the mask. Raglan squeaks, fumbling to grab it.

"I'm sorry," He pants a few more times, desperately reaching as Ben holds the mask away. "It fell o-ff!" Ben moves his hand from Raglan's shoulder to his chest to push him back some. With the other hand he puts the mask behind him.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to wear it around me dude." One eye blinks back at him.

"I don't?"

"Dude, no. You don't. I already know what you look like. And there's not even anyone else here."

"But, I'm so...I look like a failed science experiment. Like the human book Frankenstein, right?" He sighs, giving up the fight for the mask, instead pushing Ben's hand away and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, you do. But that doesn't have to be a bad thing. You're still you, Raglan." Ben moved himself so he was sitting next to Raglan against the tree, and Raglan leans against him. "I don't really mind what you look like now, and you should either. If someone gets to know you, and they're still bothered by it, I don't think they're worth it."

Raglan sniffles before smiling, looking at the ground in front of them. Together they sit as the sun sinks further below the trees, and the sky begins to turn navy. Even if he's sicker, Ben finds Raglan warmer as they sit together, much warmer than when they first met. It seemed like so long ago, but it really had only been a couple of months. Or maybe that was a long time, Ben couldn't really tell anymore.

"I've been writing letters to my mother." Raglan spoke up, not moving his head from Ben's shoulder.

"Yeah? What about?"

"What I've seen. What I've lea-arned. How Earth is, how I miss her," Raglan's hand twitches a little, and he moves it a bit closer to Ben's. "I...talk about you a lot."

"Yeah, we hang out a lot." Ben laughs, but the hybrid's silence shuts him up.

"Other than tha-at. I think…" Raglan sits up, bringing his hands back to his lap. "N-nevermind."

"Wait, what?" Ben blinks, turning his head to properly look at the other. The stars have begun to twinkle as he grabs Raglan's hand, causing him to jump. "What were you gonna say?"

"It's not impor-ortant!" He attempts to wring his hand out of the other's grasp.

"Tell me!"  
"Let go!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"Ben!"

"Tell me now." He tightens his grip a bit. "Rags, please."

"I...you won't like it."

"Tell me."

"I...I think…" He gulps, breathing hard. He isn't sure his heart can take this kind of stress. "I think I like you." He pushes himself as far away from Ben as he can while he's holding his hand, digging his heels into the dirt to keep himself away.

"Raglan. You mean," he tugs a bit on the hand. "You, like. How? How do you like me?"

"Wha-at do you want me to say…"

"The truth."

"The truth….the truth is." Another shaky breath. "I think I lo-ove you."

"You think?" It was Ben's turn to gulp as his breath quickened.

"I don't know what love is! I just…want to spend my time with yo-ou." Tears begin to trickle, and he wishes he wasn't so weak. "I want you to be proud of me."

"I don't think that's—"

"That's not al-l! I think about you all the time, and I hate myself for it." He grabs Ben's other hand, pulling him to face him fully. "And I want to make you happy, and I want to see you smile, and I want you to make me laugh again. And I want to see everything with you and I don't want to lose you and I don't… I don't want to go home, because being with you feels more like home than anything I've ever had! You make me feel like I'm worth something." His voice had risen crashed like a wave, the ending could barely be heard even in an empty field. Ben's mouth is dry, and his heart is beating so fast he almost thinks it's not beating at all, but he can hear it in his ears.

"Rags, I—"

"Don't feel the same way. I know." The boy made of staples drops the hand he grabbed and wipes at his eye. "I'm not a complete idiot, because I know that."

"Hey, let me talk, okay?" He overlays his hand on the one he's still holding, pulling again to try to bring Raglan closer. "Just let me talk."

"Okay."

"Rags. You...I don't." The hero closes his eyes and tries to gather his thoughts. "Maybe. I think I might."

"Might wh-at?"

"Might… love. I don't know. I know...I know that I like being with you. I know I like listening to you read, and, and I hate sappy fairy tales. But you make them bearable. I know I want you happy." He yanks this time, effectively dragging Raglan to him, nearly nose to nose now. "But I don't know if I can make you happy. Relationships and me don't work out. And I've flirted with almost every girl I know, and I crush on girls like crazy. But… if you want, we can try." One second his eyes were locked on purple and the next the owner of that eye is on top of him, and the tears are falling on his own face.

"More than anything. Please, please don't leave me." When did Raglan get strong enough to shove him over? Was he ever this strong, or is Ben just weak right now?

"D-do you want to get smoothies tomorrow?" Is all his swimming brain can spit out, face heating significantly.

"Yes!" Raglan's hands are around his face, cool to the touch, and he lifts him up just a bit. "C...can I kiss you? Is that...does that happen?" Parts of his own face begin to flush, where the tissue was still live. Ben just nods, reaching his own hands up into Raglan's mop of hair as he brought him closer. They stared at eachother for a few more moments when they could feel their breath in sync. It was almost too much for either of them to handle before Raglan closed the space, pressing his lips to Ben's in an awkward manner, but neither of them cared. Ben just presses closer, and kisses back with the feeling he didn't know he'd locked away. They're together a few more precious moments before Raglan breaks the kiss, staring down at Ben in wonder.

"Was...was that right?"

"We'll work on it." Ben initiates the next kiss.

* * *

AN: This legitimately wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not really sure what happened, but this certainly wasn't in my plan for the story. I guess Raglan's muse is back, with a vengeance. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hoped you like this chapter, and I'd appreciate a review, or a pm. Really I just want some feedback guys. But even if you just want to read, thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Raglan hadn't lasted long after that.

He had known he was on borrowed time, but this seemed crazy. He had felt fine before, sure he was coughing a lot, and he was really tired, but he was fine! The next thing he knew he was on a stretcher, bright lights glaring into his eye and Ben was screaming. Raglan couldn't make out what he was saying, but it was frantic. He tried to speak to the other, but he couldn't get his mouth to move. He couldn't do anything except shut his eyes.

Ben's mind was in a whirlwind, he had just been reading with Raglan, really trying to listen to him this time, when the other just… just _dropped._ He collapsed in on himself and the book slipped from his lap. It took Ben a second to notice, he hadn't been looking, but once he say he began to panic. He shook the other, called out to him, he had tried a bunch of other embarrassing things to try to get him to wake up, and even hit him. Nothing had worked, and he called Rook is tears asking for help. He was there in no time, and they took him to the medical bay, where the doctors were now keeping Ben away.

"What do you mean I can't go with him!?" He screeched, all but throwing himself at the nurse trying to placate him. She pushed back her sweaty hair.

"You're not related. It's against policy." She tried, huffing loudly. She didn't look Ben in the eyes.

"He's got no family! He'll wake up all alone and… and I'm his boyfriend!" He shrieked, hand raking through his hair, snagging and pulling. "I have to be there for him! I have to know if he's okay!" The nurse heaved a sigh and finally looked at Ben.

"Alright, alright. You can go, just… don't cause any trouble for the doctors, okay?" He didn't even listen to her full sentence, he just pushed past her and ran after the gurney down the hall. The sterile smell of the place choked him, and he gagged at all the memory of unpleasant doctor's visits. It wasn't long before he found where Raglan was, a small room with doctors fretting over him. Raglan's eye was not open, and his skin was paler than Ben remembered it being. He looked like Snow White at the end of the movie, and that scared Ben.

He saw the doctor from before, the one who had told him Raglan's illness just had to run it's course. The one who had been _wrong._ So very wrong, and now the transylian was laying there dying, and Ben got the feeling that there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

The doctor locked eyes with him and walked over, passing whatever he was doing onto another. "Ben! I'm sorry, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see my boyfriend." Ben had never called Raglan this before and now he couldn't stop himself.

"I… oh. He's… we're trying to stabilize him. But I can't guarantee—"

"He's going to die, isn't he?" He spoke up, cutting off the doctor with a look more than his voice. His eyes seemed to have sunken, and he looked suddenly older. The doctor took a step back.

"He… it doesn't look good, Ben. If we _can_ stabilize him, I don't think it will be for long. We can—You can say goodbye." He waited a moment before turning and getting back to work. Ben stepped back and slumped against the wall.

* * *

A few hours later, Raglan woke up. There was a weight on his chest, and his vision was blurred. The doctors wouldn't look at him, so he stopped the first nurse he saw. He had crumbled, and spoke hurriedly to Raglan. He told him that he wasn't likely to be alive for much longer, and that they couldn't keep reviving him. He said he was so sorry, so very sorry, and that Raglan was so _so_ young, and his boyfriend was asleep on the floor. The nurse had scurried off then, and Raglan tried to take a deep breath.

"Ben?" He called, struggling to even lift his arm. "Ben if you're there you need to wake up. I can't move." He hacked and his body convulsed. He heard a shuffling.

"Raglan? Thank god you're up." Ben stumbled to his feet, going to stand next to the bed. "I was so worried, I'm sorry I fell asleep." He smiled easily, Raglan's stomach flipped.

"Ben, they said I'm dying," He wheezed, a raspy, dusty sound. "I'm think they're right." Ben just shook his head and took Raglan's hand.

"No way! Dude, you're gonna be just fine. You've just got a cold. Or like, the flu. Don't get so worked up about it." He brought Raglan's hand up to his lips and kissed it. It was cold again, like the first time they met.

"Ben, don't—"

"Once you get out of here we should go out for smoothies, yeah? And see a movie or something. I should take a vacation and we should go somewhere. You'd like somewhere quiet, right?"

"Ben—"

"I was thinking maybe somewhere in Maine. Like a bed and breakfast, and then we can go out to read in a different forest. Of course, my parents probably don't want me to go away with my boyfriend, but they don't have to know!"

"Stop—"

"We could just run away. Just run away and never look back. We could hit the cosmos, you and me. We could go see everything, everything there ever was! We could go visit your mom, I know you miss her. We could even visit Asmu—"

"Ben stop it!" Raglan shrieked, panting afterwards. "Stop it, you're crying." Raglan sounded like he was about to cry, too. Ben wiped a hand across his face.

"O-oh, you're right. I am crying…" He wiped at his eyes, angrier this time. "Heroes shouldn't cry."

"It's okay to cry Ben, I just wish it wasn't because of me." Raglan spoke and smiled at him, face lighting up. Ben feels more tears come on.

"Don't say that. Don't say stuff about how you like, shouldn't be alive, because I'm sick of that." He fell to his knees by the bed, clasping Raglan's hand with both of his. "I love you, you idiot. And I really don't wanna hear from you that I shouldn't." Raglan laughs, and pushes himself up.

"I love you too. You're my hero, Ben." He took a shaky breath, and looked at the heart monitor next to him. "C...can you save me one last time?"

"How?"

"Just ki-kiss me, please." Ben peppered kisses on Raglan's face, even the parts where he was stitched up. Raglan giggles at him. "Can you make me a promise?" He whispers, and Ben stops, staring into the eye of his boyfriend.

"Anything."

"I want you to be ha-happy still, ok-ay? Be happy and free after I'm… gone." He doesn't wait for Ben to say yes, instead opting to close the gap between them. Ben's heart flutters for a moment, and then Raglan's stops. He breaks from Ben and begins to fall back but Ben catches him, cradling his body.

"Raglan? Raglan, wake up." He shakes him. "Raglan, I don't promise! Wake up! Raglan wake up!"

* * *

"I took out that fairytale anthology again today. Y'know, your favorite? The librarian totally thinks I'm crazy by now, always taking out these stupid kid's books, but it's worth it."

"Pfft, no way. I might even just keep the book, late fees be damned! Or maybe I could just buy it off of her. She'd probably be glad to get rid of me, right? It's not like I'd come back for anything else."

"I think I'll stick around a bit longer, dude. I mean, it's not even sunset! It'd be crazy to go home now."

"You're not ever coming back, are you?" Ben sighed, staring at the stone sitting across from him. It was unpolished, and sort of dirty. It was just something Ben had found while wandering around, but it was now Raglan's gravestone. His body wasn't under it, the plumbers had taken that, but it was something. Spiritually, Ben thought Raglan might be hanging around here, underneath their tree. It was where Raglan would have wanted to be buried anyway, so Ben didn't mind visiting here instead of a graveyard. Raglan just wouldn't have fit in at a graveyard.

"...Sorry I couldn't get them to give me your body. It made them really nervous, like you were contagious." He stretches out his arm over his knee, locking his elbow. "I think they burned it. But that's a thing on Earth! It's called cremation. You probably would have liked to learn about funerals and stuff, huh?" He mused, turning his eyes upward. The sky was still blue, and puffy white clouds still meandered on by. Nothing had changed since Raglan died, but Ben still felt like the Earth stopped turning.

"I know I visit a lot, and if you were still around it would probably piss you off. You wanted me to be 'free', but dude, I'm so not ready to move on yet. I mean, it's only been a few weeks…" He stared at the stone again, placid and unmoving. It was just a rock after, he reminded himself. Just a rock. "Y'know not many people get to say that their first boyfriend died, so that's kinda cool I guess."

"Do you think if you hadn't died, and lived, like, a normal lifespan, that we'd stay together? Maybe get an apartment together? Eventually a house? I'd want a dog. I'd want to marry you, I think." Ben flopped over, laying on the grass. He wondered if Raglan could hear him, wherever he was. He'd probably be blushing if he could, and he'd tell Ben to stop talking like that. "I think that would've happened, so it's gonna take me awhile to get over it, okay?"

"I can't guarantee that I'm gonna be happy. Or that I'm gonna be able to forget about you, but I think that's okay. But anyway, I'm gonna try, cause I know that's what you'd want me to do. You'd want me to just keep going on. So… here goes nothing." Ben takes a deep breath and stands, looking out at the empty field. "I'm still going to visit though, like all the time. Maybe in a few years I'll visit less… Probably not though." He sighed again, walking to the stone and squatting by it. He runs a hand over it, it's very smooth, but you wouldn't know that by looking at it. It's perfect.

"I'll miss you, Raglan. And I still love you." He got up and walked off, content to go get a smoothie and read until he passed out.

* * *

AN: The end! This is the first story I've finished, ever? Yeah. Sorry it took so long, I mean it's nearly been a year? But I've been thinking about rewriting this? I mean, it's been so long since I started it, and in that time in my head Raglan's story has changed over and over again. Just this chapter alone has been written like fifty times. So this is a good ending for this Raglan, but maybe there's another? If I rewrote this, it'd be way longer, and very different. But maybe. Anyway, thanks for reading! It means a lot.


End file.
